


Breathe Your Name

by metropoliszone



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and stressful day of work, Yosuke wants nothing more than to take a break.  Of course, what he'd prefer is his partner back by his side. (PolyP3/P4 AU with added mpreg. More stories to be added later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for nofancydoodles on tumblr.com. They wanted some Yosuke preg and I really wanted to be the one to deliver it!

For Yosuke, pregnancy couldn’t stop anything.

It didn’t stop him working at Junes; his father telling him that so long as he could stand, he could work (even if he could only stand so long; everything hurt at the end of the day). He dealt with many irritated (and irritating) customers throughout the day, including at least two ladies trying to touch his belly. Trying to stand up for himself didn’t exactly work, as the doctor already told him not to aggravate anything. Don’t cause stress. Don’t get all red in the face and freak out.

Yeah, that was easy for the doctor to say.

Easier said than done!

Because his dad isn’t completely cruel (citation needed), Yosuke was allowed a number of breaks, and he was currently on his in the food court. Groaning and leaning back in the chair, hand on the top of his stomach and a cup of water in his other hand, letting out a long heavy sigh. This was one of the worst days in a long time. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Go home and rest. The kid had been kicking his stomach like crazy all day. Just as he had begun to close his eyes...

“Yosuke-senpai!”

Yosuke blinked and sat straight up on his chair (at least, the best that he could), when he saw Kanji Tatsumi walking over.

“Kanji!”

Yosuke grinned a bit, glad to see a friend. At the least, a friend who was going through the exact same thing he was. Kanji had gotten pregnant a month before him, and he looked like he was just about to pop. The great thing about Kanji (after getting to know him over the past while, more than what he had tried when all the murders were happening) was that he had made sure Yosuke always looked his best. His uniform had been let out quickly by Kanji and it fit perfectly. A little tight, but perfectly.

Kanji, meanwhile, is wearing a big red coat, coming in from the cold weather. Yosuke immediately recognizes it belonging to one of Kanji’s lovers, and he chuckles. “Was it too cold for you today?” Grinning as he took a sip of water.

“A bit... I gotta pick up shit for dinner tonight. Aki’s off trainin’, so I’m the one who gets the list.” Sighing. “You’d think they’d let me rest but he’s always like ‘you should get some fresh air’ and ‘walkin’s good for you’ and ‘don’t give me the finger’.” He shakes his head. “Whatever, see if his coat fits anymore.” Sighing, he moves to sit down in a chair. “Sides, he’s kinda right. Still.”

Yosuke grinned, “Looking forward to dinner tonight. Should get off right on time if the next girl gets here right when my shift ends.” Shrugging his shoulders.

Kanji tilted his head, “And is Yu-senpai supposed to be back? Seems like he’s been in the city forever!”

Yosuke’s cheeriness turned into a frown, “Sounds like he’ll be there for another month... I know you were looking for him to be back by the time the kid’s born but...” To be honest, it was hardest on Yosuke.

At Kanji’s house, he had three boyfriends. Akihiko Sanada, who became a professional boxer after finishing traveling the world, Shinjiro Aragaki, who worked at Aiya near Tatsumi Textiles until he could afford his own place (and goddammit, he would), and Yu Narukami. It was a pretty happy polyamorous relationship, and although Yosuke wasn’t interested in gaining another lover, he was more than happy to join in this family. Let’s face it, five people bringing in money? It made their lives pretty grand. Especially after Kanji’s mother had to retire not too long ago.

But that’s for another time.

Yu had a job he had to travel to the city for. Three weeks in the city, one week home, that’s how it went. But there was a massive project to be worked on. And they needed more time. Kanji was pretty damn close to popping too. Yosuke had a while longer, but dammit... he wanted Yu back home to cuddle and sleep with.

Kanji shook his head, “Hey, don’t look down. Come on, he said he’d be back in time for you to give birth! Yu-senpai always keeps his promises.” Now nodding his head as he said that. “So just... cheer up. Please?” He moves a hand to touch his shoulder, rubbing it lightly. Thankful that they both could be so close now. More than they had been many years ago.

Giving a grin, Yosuke nodded, “Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine... you should get your food before Shinjiro yells at you...” At that moment, Kanji’s phone began to ring. He blinked and grabbed it. Shaking his head, Yosuke had to laugh, knowing what that meant. “Good luck dude.”

Kanji shook his head, “Yeah, thanks. See you.” He gave a wave before picking it up, “Oy, don’t call me and yell at me! Y’asked the pregnant guy to get your food, what did you expect? Fuck, I’m goin’!” And the voices disappeared into the distance. Leaving Yosuke for a few more minutes on his break before he had to get back to work.

Annoying customers and stocking aside, it was a pretty calm shift. Shoot, the next girl even got in on time, and he was super thankful. Taking a deep breath when the clock turned four, he moved as quickly as he could to the break room. Snapping his phone out, he checked the group text first, where Kanji had a picture of Shinjiro, all gruff, in a frilly pink apron cooking dinner. Laughing a bit, he noticed that Yu had commented as well.

...Dammit, now he was sad again. Shaking his head, he closed his phone to button up his coat and wrap up to head outside. Shivering, but starving and really wanting to hurry home, he exited the break room and went to the main area of the store when he heard a...

“Yosuke?”

Blinking, he looked up, and he immediately lit up with a grin, moving closer to wrap his arms around his neck, laughing a bit and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yu... dammit... why didn’t you text me?”  
“I wanted you to be surprised.”

Yosuke pulled away from Yu’s shoulders to look at him with a big grin on his face.

“...Yeah. You got me. I’m surprised, alright...”

And then he moved in, placing a light kiss on Yu’s lips. Grinning.

Until his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, grumbling as he answered it, not checking the caller ID at first. Yu blinked as Yosuke just... listened. And then hung up.

“Then again, I’m never surprised for very long... someone’s mad.”

Kissing Yu again, the grey hair man chuckled. “Then. Let’s go home.”


End file.
